Confused
by AzureInfinity
Summary: Something happened to Cas and the two Winchesters on a hunt, and Cas is overwhelmed with emotions more often than not, and the two brothers aren't faring too well either. No 'wincest' here, but yes man-on-man. Not as sappy as it sounds, I think. / Left unfinished. Remade here: /s/9404133/1/Confused-Remake


**Dedicated to **_**Castiella**_**, a fellow minion and a **_**great**_** author. You should go check her out, oh yes. **_**Do it**_**.**

**I hope you like it, Castiella :3 There will be more where this comes from, trust me.  
><strong>

**Oh, and I obviously don't own these scrumptios manhunks, or the series they illuminate with their awesome.**

**I don't have a Beta- as such, all mistakes are my own. Critisism, and even flames, are not just welcome but **_**encouraged**_**. I love all forms of feedback.**

* * *

><p>Castiel placed his hands strongly on the table before Dean, his eyes closed. ''Dean, this isn't a good idea.'' His voice was less grating than usual; one would even go as far as to say higher.<p>

Dean crossed his arms and stared at the angel until it stared back. ''I don't like this either, but it's the easiest way.'' He pointedly looked at the non-human straight in the eye. ''Just _do_ it. That's an _order_.''

The generic motel door opened a gangly, stringy Sam Winchester entered, silver laptop under his arm. ''It's done.'' He looked at the two men, visibly unhappy with his information. ''We're in.'' He cocked his head with an uneasy smile.

Castiel sighed with a gruff and moved away from Dean, his arms hanging oddly at his sides. He moved his eyes rapidly from one side to another, his head down; he was obviously in some sort of distress.

Dean smiled at the two and the awkward silence child of their situation. The more he thought about it, the better off he was of the three. He still has his killer looks, and he was the most social of the three -what Sam did was girly-touchy-feely crap, it didn't count- not to mention, he owned the worlds most glorious car. In hind sight he better leave it behind. It did not do good to put his baby in danger.

''Dean,'' Sam strained, coming closer to Dean and looking him straight on. ''this is _serious._''

The elder Winchester mocked a scowl and leaned back in his shabby wooden chair. ''Aww, _come on_, Sammy, I _am_ taking this seriously.'' Vibrant eyes met dull as he smiled a charming grin at the taller male. ''...'' Rolling his eyes, he got off the chair, facing the distracted angel and his little brother. ''Look, I _am_ taking this seriously, just not...psycho-Nazi like you two geeks, OK? We gotta job to do, and all the puppy eyes in the world won't get you anywhere.'' He stared his brother down, waiting for some form of rebuttal.

Sam looked away, pinkened cheeks. He would have said something, but it had been true; he had been trying to 'cute' his way out of this situation, so to put it. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked back at his brother, embarrassed apology clear on his half-smiling face.

''OR YOU.'' Dean cut in the silence suddenly, nodding to the angel. It hadn't gotten past Dean how reluctant the man-angel was. His eyes bore down the blue-eyed vessel Castiel wore. He turned completely to the angel, and pointed at him, unsure for a moment what to do.

Castiel seemed slightly shocked but he held himself, curiosity overcoming his new-earned feelings. His head cocked to the side, in his characteristic 'understanding-failure' pose.

''Don't you_ dare_'' Dean's hand stood firm, pointing at the angel, ''ditch us, do you understand me?'' Uncharacteristic venom laced his gruff voice.

Castiel was taken aback, and, confusingly, he blushed furiously crimson at the human. ''I...I...I wou-...'' His voice was broken with befuddlement as he looked anywhere but Dean, breathing deeply. ''_Iwouldn'tdothat_.'' He practically whined explosively at Dean, earning a quirked eyebrow from both the brothers. ''I-I'm trying to say, I don't know what...secondary effects _this_'' He signalled himself, still red, and then the guys, ''has on my powers or on my vessel.'' He added the last part quickly, the red on his face and unease in his stomach, both foreign to him, affecting him. His face showed complete obviousness as he then look the green-eyes man straight on, as if it was something even a small child could understand.

Dean grimaced slightly and turned around, scratching the back of his head. ''Well, uh..''

''We should probably go to bed..'' Sam decided quickly, eyeing the two rapidly.

Dean nodded, a playful smile back on his face again. ''Yeah, bed. Well, there's only two beds, so either one of us sleeps on the floor, which I might add I am _not _willing to do after today,'' He looked at Sam and Cas, as if daring them to say other, ''or we figure out who sleeps with who,'' He looked at the cheap motel beds, ''preferably me alone and you two love birds together.'' He added quickly with a smirk.

''_No, _I always get stuck with the worst end, Dean, no way!' Sam chirped up in protest, completely ignoring Cas and walking straight up to Dean and going all in his face.

''Aaa, c'mon Sammy. Don't you love me?'' Dean mocked Sam with smoochy lips and laughter.

Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds that seemed days. ''No.'' Simple, yet omnipotent. ''We fight for it, fair.'' He waited Dean's answer, expecting his bait to be taken.

Castiel came closer, wondering what they meant- surely, they would not _fight _here, now?

Dean resolved for a few moments, but succumbed, his game face on. ''Rock-''

''-Paper-'' Sam was gleeful at his brother's response, knowing he would win evenly.

''-Scissors!'' A wounded beast could not have made a more appalling sound than what had escaped the elders Winchester's thoat. He mumbled over to the nearest bed and get dressed –or more like undressed- and curled under the covers in record time, fuming like a child, and suddenly becoming creepily quiet and rock still.

Sam laughed his victory laugh and turned to Castiel, handing him a pillow from his bed. ''You sleep with him.'' Laughter still came from the pointy-nosed hunter as he climbed onto his bed and disposed of his clothing quickly.

Castiel stood there, wondering if he should feel insulted, or hurt, or some other negative human emotion. He looked down at the pillow, Sam's slowly dieing laughter in his ears.

''You'll need that pillow,'' Sam said out into the room from his comfortable looking position. ''Dean has habit of using both his at the same time...Well. Good night, Cas.'' He mumbled out, sleep grasping him.

''Good night, Sam.'' Castiel answered back with education, still somewhat stumped at the quick events just occurred.

'' 'Night, Dean.'' Sam practically sang at Dean in echoing laughter. No one answered back, and he went into another, silent, pillow muffled laughter fit.

Castiel felt crestfallen and silently walked over to the other side of Dean's bed, head hanging. The only comparison Castiel could make with was he was feeling was that he felt stung, or drenched in ice-cold water. Did Dean really despise him so much he would not be willing to sleep beside him?

Castiel felt that he was lacking some sort of information vital to understand what was happening.

Was their situation not bad enough that he had to bark at him every few seconds? Castiel could have sworn on all his angelic breathen's existence that he had done more than most in his position would to save such a reckless man, especially against the orders of those who knew best.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aaawwwww. Yeah, Sad!Cas is sad and confused and very lost!puppy-like right now.<strong>

**And if you want to know what's going on with then, read more, hurr hurr.**

**As I stated right at the beginning, reviews of all kind are acceptable, negative, positive, neutral, constructive, destructive, whatever.**


End file.
